


You Deserved It.

by KyleeOatmealTime



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Probs some pretty gay ass shit, RuPaul's Drag Race - Freeform, dan & phil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleeOatmealTime/pseuds/KyleeOatmealTime
Summary: Both Dan & Phil compete in a Season of Rupaul's Drag Race.





	You Deserved It.

Dan’s P.O.V.  
I wake up to my alarm buzzing, 6:00. Typically I’m finally going to sleep at this time however, today we are filming the first episode of Rupaul's Drag Race, Season 13. I shower, and pull out the beautiful, black fit and flare dress with the holographic sequins and glitter around the end of the hem. After ironing it out and making sure it looks immaculate; I set it to the side. I start my transformation covering the brows, laying down the foundation, then the contour, eventually doing a bold smoky black & red eye look, tying it all together with a deep dark red lip; making sure everything is overdrawn and big. I build and put on my drag body, slipping the dress over top all the layers. I pair this with short red gloves & black diamond earrings. Throwing on my favorite heels, a beautiful chunky matte-black pair. I glance at myself in the mirror. I’m breathtaking. To complete my look I finalize it with my favorite wig, a short curled brown bob. Sure it’s simple, but that’s okay. 1 hour and 20 minutes later the look is finished. Leaving the hotel making sure I have every bag and suitcase that I’ll potentially need. Hoping into the Uber, this wave of relief fills me. And every thought turns into a reflection of my history in drag.

Rewinding to the first time I ever performed was at Pride. I messed up quite a bit; however nobody cared because, I was doing what I loved. I was being me. My family never understood the love for drag. I’m a boy, my name’s Daniel Howell. However, I use drag as an outlet to preform & an; escape from reality for just a bit. I get to be somebody completely different. In reality, I’m quite introverted. Which is quite funny since, being a drag queen is performing and being on stages. One may say that I’m an Interactive Introvert. Even though it’s a short time that I’ve had some interesting phases, including that time my drag used to be danisnotonfire, why did I ever think that was a good idea?I’ve been doing drag for about 6 years now, in most circumstances most of the queens have been doing this for about triple that. However, the producer’s saw some promise. I’m going to be known. Daniel Howell will be known. She will be known. Finally, they’ll be introduced t-

“Sweetheart, this is your stop I believe.”  
“Thank you!” I climb out of the car taking everything with me. I’m stood in front of this huge studio. I take one big breath as I take my first steps into my new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; this is my first real fic. So, I hope you enjoy it as more and more chapters get added. I'll attempt to post regularly; however Dan also made that promise and I mean welp.


End file.
